


Kolekcjoner

by Wirka



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Serial Killers, Violence
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 14:46:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15051479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wirka/pseuds/Wirka
Summary: Tekst napisany na akcję Oprawcy i Ofiary, prompt 49 - Napisz tekst z motywem trofeów.





	Kolekcjoner

**Author's Note:**

> Tekst napisany na akcję Oprawcy i Ofiary, prompt 49 - Napisz tekst z motywem trofeów.

-.-

 

  
Jest upiornie pedantyczny. Wszystko ma posegregowane i dokładnie opisane. Nawet z pewnej odległości widzę daty i nazwiska. Jego kolekcja ułożona jest kolorystycznie. Od szarości, przez błękity, zielenie aż do brązów. Wybiórcza paleta barw.  
  
  
Patrzę, jak przygotowuje kolejny eksponat. W jego ruchach widać lata doświadczenia. Nie waha się, gdy metalowa łyżeczka żłobi otwór. Drgania powierzchni, na której pracuje, zupełnie mu nie przeszkadzają. Tak jak hałas. Ignoruje go. Niebawem kolejny słoik stanie na dolnej półce, a ja nic nie mogę zrobić, by go powstrzymać. W myślach zdążyłem przeanalizować już wszystko kilkanaście razy. Mimowolnie znów to czynię, choć wynik jest zawsze taki sam.  
  
  
Więzy są zbyt mocne i założone profesjonalnie. Nie wydostanę się z nich. Choć znajdujemy się w centrum Londynu, nikt nas nie usłyszy - pomieszczenie zostało wygłuszone na wzór pokojów przesłuchań CIA - byłem kiedyś w jednym. Stopień odwzorowania sugeruje związek Kolekcjonera z wywiadem. Jego postawa aż krzyczy do mnie “były wojskowy” i choć mi to teraz nie potrzebne, ze strzępów informacji mam już przed oczami historię jego życia.  
  
  
Tyle, że to zbędne - aby je wykorzystać, musiałbym mieć możliwość nawiązania jakiejkolwiek interakcji. Tymczasem on pozbawił mnie tego, szczelnie kneblując usta. Mogę warczeć i krzyczeć w chustę, ale to niczego nie zmienia. Tyle wiedzy i wszystko traci znaczenie w obliczu jego misji. Nie mogę powiedzieć ani słowa.   
  
  
Widzę, jak pewnym ruchem wyjmuje drugie trofeum. Po niedługiej chwili słoik trafia na półkę. Kolekcjoner odwraca się i patrzy na mnie pożądliwie. Wygrał. To oczywiste i przestaję tracić czas na dalsze rozważania - nie ma opcji, by wyjść z tego cało.  
  
  
 _Sherlock! Sherlock!_ Moje imię mieszające się z czystym wrzaskiem, niczym mantra rozpaczy, wrzyna mi się mózg. Nie ważne, ile czasu mi zostało, nigdy nie uwolnię się od tego dźwięku. Krzyczę w knebel, szarpię się w więzach, nawet jeśli to kompletnie bez sensu - bo może usłyszy, że próbowałem…   
  
  
Zawiodłem.  
  
  
I wiem, że niebawem moje oczy również znajdą się wśród eksponatów, półkę wyżej niż te, należące do Johna.  
  



End file.
